Caught in the Act
by Talonshade
Summary: One night, after a long day of thieving, Sly, feeling sexually frustrated, decides to have a 'private night'. Unknown to him, he accidentally leaves his binocucom active, catching the interest of a certain turtle...


**Alright, so this is my first attempt at writing an "M" rated fanfiction so... bear with me. This is also my first attempt at writing anything Sly Cooper related.**

 **EDIT:** So... after writing this I realized that I kinda forgot to make Bentley handicapped, so uh... just pretend that he isn't.

* * *

 **Caught in the Act, a Sly Cooper One-shot** **-** _One night, after a long day of thieving, Sly, feeling sexually frustrated, decides to have a 'private night'. Unknown to him, he accidentally leaves his binocucom active, catching the interest of a certain turtle._

* * *

Sly sighed with relief as he plopped down onto his bed, lightly messing up his blue sheets. He and his gang had been out all day, tailing the infamous crook, Kronk the Tank, a crocodile who specialized in terrorizing citizens for their goods. Kronk was well known throughout Europe, having been reported in multiple countries including Germany, Turkey, Italy, and now France.

The raccoon smirked as he imagined the look on the crocodile's face when he discovered that his stolen-loot had been reclaimed.

This was the life, alright; full of adventures and riches! Sure, he didn't exactly have his family anymore- Sly frowned at the thought- but Bentley and Murray were like family enough. The only thing missing- Sly noted- was romance.

As any person will tell you, life will often feel tense when you don't get enough "relief". Having spent a majority of his life either in an orphanage or on the run from the police, Sly rarely ever had the time to be alone and have some privacy. But, ever since the time travel escapade, the gang had decided to settle down in Paris. Though, they still went out regularly to do their thieving business; after all, they needed _some_ source of income.

And after the stress of today's heist, Sly was glad he could be alone.

Sly got up from his bed. He took off his signature hat and set it on his nightstand, same with his gloves. He pulled off his blue turtleneck sweater and slid on a more comfortable, white-colored, short-sleeved t-shirt. The raccoon slid off his baggy gray pants, leaving him in only his shirt and his blue-stripe briefs. It was what he normally wore to bed, however, this time he slipped off his briefs, exposing his furry, gray sheath.

Finally comfortable, he slid into his chair, booted up his computer, and quickly searched up some "entertainment". Once he'd found a suitable video, he sat back and grabbed his sheath, slowly massaging it until a bright pink organ began to peek out.

 **. . . . .**

In another room, a green turtle sat on his own bed with a laptop on his lap. Bentley had taken off his shell for the night, leaving him in only some spotted boxer shorts. Ever since the incident with Penelope, he'd taken to online dating websites. Although he didn't have much luck, it didn't keep him from trying. The lack of a female partner in his life, however, had certainly taken its toll on him.

Tonight, Bentley was playing a game with a friend he'd met online. His friend was tech guy like himself, a lizard named Jonathan, though he preferred to go by John.

Their game was a puzzle-like, brainy game of sorts, and the two were currently in the lead against the other players.

"Wow, we're really roasting them, haha!" John typed, adding a little laughing-emote.

"Oh definitely, I don't think we can lose at this point," Bentley responded, smirking as he checked the scoreboard again. Their scores were nearly triple that of the other players'.

"Yeah. What do you say, one more game after this? I'm ready to hit the hay." The lizard asked.

"Sounds fine. I should probably get some rest myself." Bentley decided.

It was then he heard a noise. He wasn't sure what it was, but he glanced around his room. He heard it again, and Bentley could almost identify it. After a third time, he was almost certain... he could hear moaning. The turtle noticed a small light on his desk, where his earpiece and binocucom were. "Be right back." He typed to John, setting his laptop aside.

He left his bed and hobbled over to his desk, grabbing his binocucom. He noticed it was connected to Sly's, and figured that the raccoon must have forgotten to turn it off. He reached for the power button on his device but stopped as noticed what was really on that little screen.

Sly wasn't in his bed, nor was he sleeping. The raccoon was instead sitting at his desk, staring at his computer screen with a glazed look. Bentley's own eyes were quickly drawn to the fuzzy paw wrapped around a rather bright-colored organ. His eyes widened at the sight, and he nearly dropped the device. He knew he should have turned the binocucom off right then and there, but he didn't... he just watched.

The raccoon had a pleasured look on his face as his tongue poked out of his mouth ever so slightly. Whatever he was watching was certainly interesting him. Bentley hesitated, taking a seat at his own desk as he continued to watch his friend pleasure himself.

 **. . . . .**

Sly groaned again, squeezing his pink cock gently. He felt it throb in his paw as he went up and down, occasionally squeezing the tip. Precum coated his cock, lubricating it.

He bucked his hips. He knew he was close, but he didn't want to put an end to this amazing pleasure. It wasn't too soon that he felt his fuzzy balls begin to tighten. Sly gripped his left hand around the arm of his chair as his right one began to move faster.

 _Thud!_

Sly jumped as heard the noise, his hand pulling away from his "little friend". He whipped his head around in horror at the thought that he'd been caught. The raccoon's face dropped as he noticed the little green light on the device on his nightstand.

His binocucom was on.

And whoever was on the other end had had a perfect view of his act.

Sly smirked slightly as he noticed the light disappear, meaning the signal had been disrupted. He knew that he could just finish himself off now, but lust had taken over his mind, and he had a new plan.

The raccoon closed the internet browser and stood from his chair. Without even bothering to cover his still-hard cock up, he quietly opened his door and slipped into the hall.

 **. . . . .**

Sly snuck along, approaching a door at the other end of the hall. He knocked but received no answer. After a few seconds he grabbed the handle, it was unlocked. He quietly laughed to himself as he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Bentley..." He quietly called, stepping into the room.

The turtle was on his bed, facing away from the door as he played his game like nothing had happened. "Bentley..." Sly repeated.

"Hmm?" Bentley asked, not looking back.

Sly clicked his tongue. "You know 'hmm'." He said.

The turtle scoffed, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. "I- I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered. He did that when he was nervous, and Sly knew that.

The raccoon frowned. "Yes, I think you do." He said, stepping closer and placing a paw on the turtle's shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. "Bentley..." Sly whispered lustfully. "Don't you think you've had... enough, of that game?" He purred.

Bentley froze, trying to ignore the pressure down-south. He wasn't dumb, he knew what the lust-driven raccoon wanted. And, well, Bentley wasn't sure why, but he wanted it too. Perhaps it was the loneliness, his failed attempts at romance? He didn't know, but what he did know was that, right now...

He wanted the smirking raccoon behind him.

The turtle could feel Sly pressing against him. He gasped quietly as he felt something wet and slimy twitch ever so slightly, and it caused the tent in his boxers to grow. He'd set the computer away and silently allowed the raccoon's paw to drape over his shoulder and slowly slide downwards. Bentley gritted his teeth as the paw tugged at his boxers, causing the rough fabric to scrape against the tip of his penis.

Sly grinned as he heard the turtle attempt to stifle a groan, and he grabbed at the clothed organ roughly. He rubbed it, slowly and teasingly. After awhile, he stopped and pulled himself away. Sly neatly pulled off the white shirt that had been sticking to his heated body, and Bentley leaned back into him, enjoying the feeling of his friend's fur against his scaly back.

Sly wrapped an arm around the turtle, pulling the two of them up from the bed. "Let's get rid of these..." He whispered, tugging down at the other's spotted boxers. Bentley gladly assisted, and the clothing was off quickly, revealing the bluish-pink cock underneath.

Sly savored the touch of the smooth dick as he wrapped his paw around it, slowly but steadily pumping it. He felt the turtle tense up and groan, Sly grinned.

Back and forth he went, squeezing the tender organ lovingly. Not long into it, he stopped, causing Bentley to whine. "Oh, don't worry," Sly cooed. "The fun's just begun." He smirked as he stepped back, freeing his hard, pink raccoon cock that had been pressed against the turtle.

Bentley's jaw dropped slightly as he got a clear look at it, and he wasted no time in reaching for it. He grabbed the slimy organ with his scaly hand, slowly sliding it up and down the shaft.

Sly gasped as the scales on the other's hand rubbed against his sensitive cock. After a minute, Sly could already feel himself getting close. He grabbed the turtle's wrist and forced it away.

It was time.

Bentley couldn't wait. He grabbed a handful of Sly's chest fur and grinned at the raccoon goofily. Sly smirked as he grabbed the turtle's shoulders, roughly turning him around and bending him over the bed. "Please...?" Bentley begged.

Sly's smirk widened. "You want me inside you?" He asked. Bentley nodded, and Sly cocked his head teasingly. "Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

The turtle bit his lip. "Yes... just... do it." He rasped.

Sly looked over the turtle's exposed body, leaning against the bed. He couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed the other's tail twitching slightly in excitement. The raccoon moves forward, wrapping an arm around the smaller being's waist. Sly hesitated, before spitting onto his paw and rubbing it along his penis until it was slick enough for entry.

He shifted again and guided his cock until it proded the turtle's opening. He wrapped his other arm around Bentley's waist, steadying himself as he gently pushed against the resisting hole. He felt it give way and allow his cock to gasped as he made it halfway in, stopping to let them both adjust.

Sly gasped as he made it halfway in, stopping to let them both adjust.

Bentley shivered as the raccoon's cock broke into his virgin hole. He gritted his teeth at the pain, but it soon went away and he signaled for the mammal to continue. Once it was mostly inside, they stayed like that once more.

Slowly, Sly pulled back, then thrust back in as he looked for a steady rhythm. He'd never penetrated an ass before, and it felt very different; better, even. He panted as he thrust into the turtle, enjoying the sensation.

Bentley groaned as the slick rod slipped through his hole with newfound ease. It pushed him against the bed, his resting place being violated as the turtle's cock rubbed against it in rhythm with the raccoon inside him.

"Ah~ f-faster..." Bentley gasped.

Sly obliged as he increased his thrusts, sweat gathering at his forehead. He groaned as he felt his tip prod against the turtle's prostate. "B-Bentley!" He moaned. "It's so... tight..." He wasn't lying, it certainly gripped his dick harder than any female he'd been with.

"S-Sly!" The turtle panted as Sly jabbed at his spot. "Don't... stop..."

The raccoon forced a laugh. "Why... would I... when I'm so c-close...?" He grunted, increasing his pace once more.

Bentley gripped the bed sheets with his claws as he could feel himself tightening. "Ah... Almost..." He twitched and gasped as he reached his peak. S-Sly! I-!" He started before being cut off from the pleasure of his cock erupting, cum spurting onto his bed and onto his own stomach. "Oooh..." He instinctively pushed back against the mammal as he rode out his orgasm.

Sly grunted again as he felt the turtle's anus tighten around his cock, locking him inside. He thrust a few more times before the pleasure overcame him and he felt his cum flow into the reptile's ass. "Oh... Bentley..." He moaned as he thrust a few more times, coming down from the fierce orgasm.

The two held their position for a while as their dicks began to soften.

"S-Sly...?" Bentley spoke up.

"Hm?" Sly hummed.

The turtle paused, smiling lazily.

"That felt great..."

"I know..."

* * *

 **And... done!**

 **Now, I don't know about you guys but I certainly think this was well written.**

 **I sure hope you enjoyed that, because I know I did ;) Don't forget to leave some feedback so I can improve!**

 **~ Talonshade**


End file.
